dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Song Hye Kyo
Profile *'Name:' 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo (Song Hye Gyo) *'English name:' Lorraine Song *'Nicknames:' Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo *'Profession:' Actress, model, and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Dalseo, Daegu, South Korea *'Height:' 161cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Parents *'Talent agency:' United Artist Agency About Song Hye Kyo When Song Hye Kyo was born, she was very ill and her parents and the doctor thought she would not be able to survive. After her recovery, her parents registered her birth on February 26, 1982 (instead of her actual birth date on November 22, 1981). Song's parents then divorced when she was very young, and she was raised by her mother all by herself. They moved from her birthplace in Daegu to Gangnam district in Seoul, where she trained as a skater in primary school, but dropped out when she was in eighth grade. She considered herself during that time as very shy and introvert, even though several teacher and classmates during that time completely disagree, they considered her back then as someone cheerful, bright and very expressive. ;More about Song Hye Kyo TV Shows *Encounter (tvN, 2018) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *That Winter, the Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *Full House (KBS, 2004) *Shining Days (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Soonpoong Clinic (SBS, 1998) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) *Parade (SBS, 1998) *One of a Pair / Partner (SBS, 1998) *Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Music Video Appearances *"Once Upon a Day" - Kim Bum Soo (2000) *"Curious Destiny" - Shing Sun Woo (2000) *"This Promise" - King Soo Keun (1996) Movies *The Crossing II (2015) *The Queens (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) *The Crossing (2014) *The Grand Master (2013) *Countdown (2011) *A Reason to Live (2011) *Nobody Somebody (2011) *Camellia Love for Sale (2010) *Make Yourself at Home (2008) *Fetish (2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) Endorsements *BC Card (credit card) *Clride (clothing line) *Dios (LG) *Etude (cosmetics) *Foce (watches) *Hyundai Oilbank *KTFT Ever (cellphones) *L&C Wells (water purifier) *Litmus (clothing line) *Mcdonalds (fast-food chain) *Olay-China (skin care products) *Orion (food products) *Samsung Auction *Smart (school uniform) *U∫ell (apartment) *Vivien (underwear brand) *VK Mobile (cellphones) *Woongjin (food products) Recognitions *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' **Grand Award with Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) **Best Couple Award with Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) **Best Asia Couple Award with Song Joong Ki (Descendants of the Sun) *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' **Popularity Award (TV), Actress (Descendants of the Sun) **iQiyi Global Star Award *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' **Best Actress for Miniseries (That Winter, The Wind Blows) **Top Ten Stars Award (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival:' **APAN Star Awards **Grand Prize/Daesang (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' **Best Couple with Hyun Bin in The World That They Live In *'2007 6th Korean Film Awards:' **New Best Actress for "Hwang Jin Yi" *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award for Full House **Best Couple with Bi **Popularity Award *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' **Best Actress for All In **Top 10 Memorable Actors *'2001 CE TV Awards:' **Asia Teens-Entertainer World Song Awards and Best Korean Star *'2001 37th Baeksang Art Awards:' **Popularity Award for TV part *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' **Photogenic Award for Autumn Tale **Most Popular Actress Award for Autumn Tale *'1998 SBS TV Awards:' **Best Newcomer Award for Soonpoong Clinic *'1996 Model Talent Management Contest:' **First Prize Trivia *'Education:' Sook Myung Women's Junior High School, Eun Kwang Women's High School, drop out Se Jong University (Arts major) *'Hobbies:' Stitching-knitting, watching movies, shopping, swimming, travelling and collecting perfumes *'Specialty:' Piano *'Languages:' Korean, English, Japanese, Mandarin, and Cantonese *'Religion:' Roman Catholic *'Debut:' 1996 SunKyung Smart (school uniform brand) model search Grand Prize winner, 1996 KBS Sunday morning drama, Happy Morning *She is a former figure skater *Her registered birthdate is February 26, 1982. *In 2017, she ranked seventh on Forbes magazine's Korea Power Celebrity List. *She has released two photo book-essays 2011's "Song Hye-Kyo's Moment" and 2012's "It's Time for Hye-Kyo". *Her parents divorced when she was a child; she was single-handedly raised by her mother. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger